Hirohiko Myouun Kabane
Hirohiko Myouun Kabane (屍 妙雲 比呂彦 Kabane Myōun Hirohiko) is a character in the manga series Tenjho Tenge. He is a recent addition to the Executive Council. Character outline Hirohiko is a male with a fairly effeminate face (although the masculinity of his face seems to increase in subsequent appearances). He is the current head of the Kabane Family, one of the Red Feather Families of the Takayanagi Family Flying Phoenix. He is the 15th person to be the head of the Kabane Family. He shares many characteristics with his ancestor from Feudal Japan whom he seems to be named after, Myouun Kabane. Hirohiko tends to keep his eyes closed and has strange symbols on and below his eyelids. The purpose of the symbols (if any) is unknown, but Hirohiko's ancestor also had similar symbols near his eyes. Hirohiko also has an additional symbol on his forehead; it is shaped like an eye, but this symbol appears to typically be covered up by Hirohiko's hair. Hirohiko is in fact covered in strange markings, but these markings are typically not visible, much like the spell-based markings on Tetsuhito Kagiroi. The most noticeable marking (when visible) is around his left eye. Hirohiko seems to have the goal of finishing his ancestor's work much like his friend and love interest, Mitsuiro Tokuan Shōjō. Hirohiko appears to be very laidback. For example, he doesn't even get up or look in Nokimi Mayutsubo's direction when he destroys her insects, and he even yawns in boredom. Animals seem to like him, as two birds sit near him on the roof, even perching on his head at one point.4 He also has a pretty good sense of humor, as he tried to write on Aya Natsume's forehead while she couldn't move, and mocked Mitsuomi Takayanagi's hair-do. Hirohiko also seems rather insightful, capable of picking up on the fact that all of Aya's ki is flowing to Reiki and that her consciousness is elsewhere simply by smelling her. He indicates to Aya that they are not enemies, but after he and Mitsuiro make an appearance in a limo with Dōgen Takayanagi and Mitsuomi he appears on the Executive Council's roster as Emi Isuzu points out.5 He later, hesitantly, protects Nokimi from Aya, so his real stance on the Juken Club is unclear. Kabane Family Traditions Upon becoming the head of the Kabane family the person must use a small blade, that appears to have been passed down for generations, to damage their eyes. This damage results in the lack of an iris and pupil in their eyes. (In light of recent statements by Hirohiko, it is also possible that one of the eyes is actually removed and replaced by a 400 year old relative's, presumably Myouun's. Much like Sohaku's eye inside Souichiro this would allow Myouun's consciousness to remain dormant in Hirohiko. In fact it seems this may be possible thanks entirely to Sohaku's assistance.) The Kabane Family tradition results in blindness as well, and is the point of the tradition because as Hirohiko says "light is like shackles" to the family power. Despite being blind, both members have made observations that are usually determined visually like another's physical appearance, this seems to be done through their enhanced sense of smell in some way. Their sense of smell gives them insight beyond a normal persons sense of smell could, for example: Myouun indicates he uses his sense of smell to locate enemies. Hirohiko also used this enhanced sense of smell to tell that Aya's consciousness was no longer in her body. This sense of smell is also used to perform the family's red feather power. It is unclear however if the enhanced sense of smell is inherited or acquired after becoming blind. There also may be some level of training to prepare Kabane family members for their inevitable blindness as Hirohiko's little sister Nui has her eye's sewn shut. Synopsis Manga Hirohiko was never animated as the anime and OVA's didn't get that far into the storyline. He appears solely in the manga and rather late into it at that. Tournament Arc Hirohiko first appears alongside Mitsuiro in the Juken Club's room. Hirohiko comes across Aya, who is lying on the floor with her consciousness being taken away to assist Maya in her fight with Tetsuhito by the sword Reiki. Hirohiko strangely sniffs her, and determines her consciousness is elsewhere and all her power is flowing to Reiki. After Reiki exhausts the remainder of her ki from the flashback to Feudal Japan, Aya awakens as Hirohiko looks over her. She grabs his arm and throws him, initially thinking he was an enemy, but because Aya expended her ki she could not do much else and laid still on the floor. She calms down with Hirohiko's assurance that they are not enemies, as he proceeds to humorously try to write “meat” on Aya's forehead since she can't move. After Hirohiko and Mitsuiro's introductions Aya thinks of them in comparison to their ancestors from Feudal Japan and the two say they are there to complete their ancestors fight. Hirohiko and Mitsuiro later appear in a limo with Dogen, Mitsuomi, Shiro Tagami, and Emi. Shiro points out that this is highly unusual as Mitsuomi tends to dislike members of Red Feather Families, but is more concerned with Dogen's presence. Afterward Emi notices Mitsuomi has trained with a bull for over 30 minutes (he can only go 3 minutes without his heart rupturing). She then realizes it is in fact Mitsuiro, who has read and imprinted Mitsuomi's ki on herself, and notes that Hirohiko has just been added to the Executive Council's Roster. Hirohiko points out they are using him as the basis for the Red Wing Resonance Effect to allow Mitsuiro to use her power more effectively, but there apparently isn't enough resonance between the two of them to use her powers to their full potential. As Kagesade Sugano tries to fight the Jujutsu Club Captain, in the tournament it becomes clear she isn't normal; she is being enhanced and controlled by Nokimi. Hirohiko is ordered by Mitsuomi to confront Nokimi who is up on the roof of the school. As she goes to look through a pair of binoculars, Nokimi hears Hirohiko's voice and notices he is right next to her. She goes to pull out the test tubes that contain the parasitic insects that she uses to control people, but they are quickly slashed in half by Hirohiko. Nokimi prepares her box cutter out of sight, but Hirohiko knows what she's doing and points out she can't possibly take his blades with just a box cutter. He informs her of the three mistakes she has made. First neither the Executive Council, Hirohiko, or the Takayanagi Family plan to interfere in what she is doing; as she assumed that's why Hirohiko was there. Second was her completely underestimating Aya's Dragon's Eye; as Aya picked up on a ki trail from the Jujutsu Club Captain to Nokimi and followed it to the roof. The third mistake was that Nokimi's approach is too naïve. Aya rushes in and attempts to attack Nokimi, but has the floor cut out from under her by Hirohiko.He tells Nokimi that although he doesn't want to, he will act as the sword that protects her. He politely asks Aya as she falls to retreat. He adds that he will attack her if she does not withdrawal, appearing to not want to fight her. Aya notes that his blades are much stronger than those she saw in her visions of his ancestor and seems to be rather afraid of Hirohiko. Aya describes him as having as much as or more power than Tetsuhito. Hirohiko tries again to turn Aya away by stating that the plan is to end the war, not simply defeat Sōhaku (who he considers nothing more than an old eyeball). He then calls Aya's attention to the fact that there are many more students affected by Nokimi's insects, and tells her that the best course of action is to go back and figure out a counter measure for them. This does not work when Aya realizes that most of the insects are adolescent and that she can kill the parasitic insects by destroying the queen that is with within Nokimi. This forces Hirohiko to attack Aya again, but this time his swords are cut down and the floor broken up from underneath him, as Aya seems to know the weakness in Hirohiko's blades. The fight moves down to the next floor, Hirohiko admits he is impressed that the Dragon's Eye could pick up on the scent chains running to his blades. This leads to him increasing the level of his attacks forming more blades, and larger ones; he actually has some of them materialize from the floor beneath Aya. Despite the increase in his aggressiveness Hirohiko still seems reluctant to actually kill Aya, intentionally missing anything vital despite her being initially unable to stop his onslaught. He again requests that she retreat but Aya gains some more determination when she thinks of her sisters condition and seems to turn the tide against Hirohiko using her family's secret technique. Surprisingly Hirohiko uses the abilities of his Kabane Blade to form a shield to protect himself from Aya's attack. Hirohiko then forms armor around himself, and holds a large blade with a snake like tail at the end as he continues his attacks on Aya, shattering her katana. Aya is curious as to how he got so strong and uses her Dragon's Eye to see Hirohiko's past. Hirohiko has been in love with Mitsuiro since they were children and wishes to end the war so that Mitsuiro won't have to follow her family tradition of marrying inside the family. Hirohiko wants to marry Mitsuiro himself, it seems he got so strong from determination to end the war and be "rewarded" by marrying Mitsuiro. Aya finds new determination in her similarity with Hirohiko and, in a technique that seems similar to the kabane blade, forms ki around her hair to make an imitation Reiki. Hirohiko is unsure if it's the real Reiki or not, and points out Reiki could easily slice through his armor. Nokimi suggest he make more scent-based blades to launch at Aya, but Hirohiko claims he can't do that. Hirohiko shatters the imitation Reiki, but since Aya's hair, blood etc. are mixed in with the dust Hirohiko is using she can manipulate it as well. She starts to disintegrate Hirohiko's armor, but Souichiro arrives and interrupts the fight. Kagesada's fight has concluded and the Juken Club all arrive on the roof. Hirohiko decides that since he had so much trouble with Aya alone he'd tell Mitsuomi he didn't want to try to take on the whole Juken Club. He does nothing as Nokimi is hit in the stomach forcing her to cough up her queen insect. Later it seems Hirohiko was bluffing when he claimed he couldn't make scent-based blades and form his armor simultaneously, as he had blades hidden under the floor ready to attack Aya if need be. Aya doesn't even realize this until after the fight is over, believing Hirohiko held back even to the end. As Hirohiko leaves he walks past Souichiro and seems to speak to Sohaku's consciousness that is inside Souichiro. Hirohiko says his body thanks, presumably Sohaku, for 400 years ago, and a strange pattern appears around his left eye (mildly similar to the pattern of the acupuncture spell on Tetsuhito). He also adds that he is excited about the upcoming finals. He then appears in the lobby of the Takayanagi complex in response to Souichiro's forceful entry into the base. Hirohiko's sister, Nui, is attacking Souichiro along with several of Mitsuomi's men in an attempt to stop him from going upstairs. Hirohiko intervenes saving Souichiro from Nui. He comments though, that he wants the two Takayanagi brothers to fight to determine who will play the role of Tsukoiyomi in the wheel of fate, and does not want Souichiro to go upstairs and intervene; but at the same time doesn't want Souichiro to die either. When Souichiro seems persistent in his desire to go upstairs, Hirohiko forms his armor and attacks Souichiro in an attempt to keep him distracted. Souichiro surprisingly ends up having the upperhand, leading to Hirohiko teaming up with Nui, and forming his armor around the two of them giving them the appearance of a three-legged, two headed creature. As they continue to fight, Sohaku begins to influence Souichirou with the barrier, and Souichirou viciously rips off Hirohiko's new armor, ripping open his back and killing Nui in the process. Hirohiko then huddles Nui's corpse and uses the full extent of his power to rip out the support columns of the building and line the ceiling with blades, intending to crush both himself and Souichiro/Sohaku with them. However, Sohaku's henchmen arrive, and Inue uses her Dragon's Roar to force the security forces to hold up the ceiling while they save Sohaku. Mitsuiro arrives to save him and is killed by Sohaku's spear-wielding henchmen, leaving Hirohiko to cradle the dead bodies of both women as Souichiro regains control, severs Inue's tongue, and cries for everyone to run using the Dragon's Roar. Techniques & Abilities Kabane Blade Hirohiko's Red Feather Power is the ability to flow his ki to other objects through scent particles and dust. By doing so he can shape his ki around the object to make something new, most commonly he changes needles into blades. He can turn literally any object he has touched into something else, even the floor underneath him. Scent Hirohiko uses rebar to make a large blade tied to him through scent. Hirohiko can use scent to flow his ki into other objects; he typically uses scented needles, usually associated with acupuncture. This scent allows Hirohiko to keep track of where the needles are while airborne, as well as use his power more effectively. However, Hirohiko can use non-scented objects as well, such as steel rebar. He typically makes blades, and these blades are tied to Hirohiko through a "chain" of scent through which he flows his ki to the objects. Hirohiko can materialize blades of varying size and shape, and they tend to have various designs. In general, the larger the object it is formed around the larger the blade. Hirohiko, much like his ancestor, is highly skilled at manipulating his blades. They float and fly around as he wishes. The blades seem to appear from nothing, surprising and confusing most opponents. Hirohiko can materialize ki around an object, attack, and make the object return to normal so fast the attacks sometimes can't be seen. He can make cuts very precisely too; he managed to split the test tubes in Nokimi's hands in half without even damaging her. The blades are very powerful as well, capable of cutting through concrete. These blades are not invincible however, as if the chain of scent is cut the blades shatter leaving only the flying object. In the case of the usual object, the needles, this renders the attack pretty well harmless. In the case of larger objects they could still pose a threat regardless. Dust Hirohiko uses a dust cloud to make armor, a shield, and a blade. Additionally much like he flows his ki through scent particles he can flow it through dust as well;however it is not quite the same. Typically Hirohiko needs an object to form his ki around, and the scent is the medium through which he flows his ki to the object. In the case of dust however, the dust is both the medium and the object he forms his ki around. Through this ability Hirohiko can turn something as simple as dust clouds into armor, blades and shields. Hirohiko claims he can not make his scent based blades while forming his dust-armor, due to ki limitations, but he was actually bluffing. Given the introduction of this ability Hirohiko may actually be able to use any small airborne particles as a medium for his ki. This seems to be somewhat confirmed in chapter 116 where he forms armor inside a building with no dust present. Similarly as we now know he can make both offensive and defensive items, it is unclear if there is any limitation on what he can form. In Conjunction with Nui When facing a stronger opponent Hirohiko can hold hands with his sister, Nui, and form his armor around the two of them. This seems to give them the appearance of a three-legged, two-headed creature. This form grants Hirohiko the use of a powerful railgun fueled by Nui's ki. Category:Characters Category:Executive Council Category:Toudou Academy Category:Kabane Family Category:Male